Stargate SG1 - Fényévek távolában
by emiliasgl
Summary: Rövid leírás: A csapat egy idegen bolygóra látogat, melyen felfedeznek egy barlangot. De a barlangban találnak egy eddig ismeretlen technológiát, melynek áldozatul esve, csak két csapattársuk egymás iránti érzelmeik mentik meg végül a csapatot és tárják fel a titkot... A történet megtalálható még a StargateLives Fan Fic oldalon is, ahol Csillagkapus Fan ficceket lehet olvasni.


Az történet amit elsőnek közzéteszek egy olyan fan fic a Csillagkapu sorozattal kapcsolatban, amit már nagyon-nagyon régen írtam. Elnézést kérek az esetleges hibákért, vagy nem megfelelő megfogalmazásért. A fan fic szerkezete inkább forgatókönyvre hasonlít, mint egy történetre, de remélem így is élvezhető lesz. Ennek oka az, hogy ez az első történeteim egyike volt.  
Gondoltam itt is megosztom, hátha valakinek tetszeni fog.

Köszönöm, hogy elolvasod!

** Fényévek távolában**

Kint a Nap már magasan járt az égen, amikor a CSK1 átlépett a kapun. Egy új küldetésre mentek. Remélték, találnak valami érdekeset. Deniel régiségeket, Sam technológiát keresett. Jack és Teal'c, hát ők, csak úgy körülnéztek ahogy szoktak.  
A bolygónak sivatagos volt a felszíne. A távolban hegyek magasodtak. Az égen a Nap fényesen sütött, de a bolygó hőmérséklete eléggé hideg volt. A csapat elindult a hegyek felé. Remélték ott majd találnak valamit. Hosszú útnak bizonyult a táv, ezért néha megálltak pihenni.

Jack: Tetszik nekem ez a sivatag. Itt legalább nem fől meg az ember gyaloglás közben.

Deniel: Szerintem lakatlan a bolygó, de lehet, hogy élnek itt emberek. Vagy csak éltek...

Sam: Nekem a hegyek a legfurábbak.

Teal'c: Miért, Carter őrnagy?

Sam: Nekem valami nagyon nem tetszik. Mintha egyszer kisebb, máskor pedig nagyobb lenne.

Deniel: Lehet, hogy csak a távolságtól van.

Sam: Lehet.

Hosszas séta után odaértek a hegy lábához.

Jack: Kétlem, hogy ez mozogna.

Mindenki körülnézett. A hegy magasan az ég felé nyúlt.

Jack: Itt maradunk éjszakára!Mindenki azt csinálhat amit akar.

A két katona lerakta a földre a holmikat, addig a két tudós elment körülnézni. Sam talált egy érdekes barlangot, majd szólt a többieknek. A Nap már kezdett eltűnni a horizont alatt.

Sam: Itt Carter! Találtam valamit!A hegy mögött vagyok.

Jack: Rögtön megyünk!

Majd útközben Teal'cnek.

Jack: Már kezdtem örülni, hogy lesz egy nyugodt éjszakám. De tévedtem.

Odaérve Sam bevezette a többieket a barlangba.

Jack: Ez aztán nagy felfedezés!Egy repedés a kőtömbben. Ilyen otthon is van!

Sam kicsit sértődötten nézett az ezredesre.

Jack: Bocsi, Carter!

Sam: Semmi gond.

Jack és Teal'c egy követ néztek, ami kicsit más színű volt mint a többi. Jack kíváncsian elkezdte piszkálni.

Sam: Vigyázzon ezredes!

Jack: Nem fog megenni!

Majd Sam is talált egy követ, ő óvatosan vizsgálta. Egyszer csak nagy fénysugár. Sam és Deniel egy kisebb teremben találták magukat, Jack és Teal'c is egy terembe értek. Jack a rádiója után nyúlt, próbálta elérni a többieket, de nem sikerült. Sam és Deniel is ezzel próbálkoztak, de nekik se sikerült. Majd mindenki körülnézett .A falak szürkék voltak, és az egyiken egy nyílás volt, ami az ajtót jelentette.

Jack: Mi a fene történt?

Teal'c: Nem tudom O'Neill.

Jack: Hol vannak a többiek?És mi hol vagyunk?

...

Sam: Mondtam, hogy ne nyúljon hozzá!

Deniel: Most mihez kezdünk?

Sam: Körül kellene nézni. És megtalálni a másik két személyt.

...

A csapat két-két tagja elment felderíteni a bolygót. Mind a kettő bolygó tele volt fával, madarakkal, hegyekkel, patakokkal. Egész estig keresték a többieket, de semmi. Azután sötétedéskor visszamentek a barlangba. Leültek a földre és néztek maguk elé.

Sam: Mi lesz, ha nem találjuk meg őket?

Deniel: Meg fogjuk őket találni.

...  
Reggel Sam felkelt és elment körülnézni. Senkit sem talált. És a kaput se látta.

Jack is elment sétálni, de ő se talált semmit.

Hetek teltek el kereséssel, de nem találtak semmit sem. A csapat így két csoportra osztva kezdett elkeseredni. És az a gondolat, hogy a bolygón van Csillagkapu kezdett szétfoszlani.

Jack: Hogy bírnánk innen visszamenni?

Teal'c: Meg kellene vizsgálnunk a köveket.

Jack: Jó ötlet!

Hozzá is kezdtek, de semmit se találtak. Ez már kezdett unalmas lenni nekik.

...

Deniel és Sam is épp erre gondoltak, de ők se találtak semmit.

Deniel: Kell lennie valami megoldásnak!

Sam: És ha örökre itt fogunk maradni?

Deniel: Tudom! Kell, hogy legyen itt valami!

Sam: Na jó. Keressük tovább.

...

Jack és Teal'c este tábortűz mellett aludtak el. Jack Sammel álmodott. Jack reggel miután felébredt, furán érezte magát.

Jack: Teal'c!Volt már olyan érzésed, hogy az álmod nem csak álom volt?

Teal'c: Attól függ milyen.

Jack: Olyan mintha igazából beszéltél volna valakivel. Mintha..., mint a telefon. Csak a fejedben van.

Teal'c: Hallottam már olyanról, hogy a kelnoreem közben két valaki a tudatán keresztül beszélgetett. De ehhez nagyon nagy kötődés szükséges.

Jack: A szerelem elég?

Teal'c: Lehet.

Jack: És most, hogyan tovább?

Teal'c: Meg kell tanítanom neked a kelnorimot.

Majd a Jaffa elkezdte a tanítást.

...

Sam reggel Deniellel beszélgetve elmondta, hogy Jackkel álmodott. Nem találtak jó magyarázatot, így hát az egész egy álom maradt.

Este Jack megpróbált koncentrálni. Nagy nehezen sikerült „elérnie" Cartert.

Jack: Carter! Hall engem?

Sam: Uram?...Maga az?

Jack: Én vagyok az. Figyeljen ide! Nem álmodik!Most tényleg beszélünk.

Sam: Hogy lehet ez?

Jack: Kelnoreemmal. Teal'c szerint a kötődés miatt van.

Sam: Milyen kötődés?

Jack: Amit egymás iránt érzünk.

Sam: És most mihez kezdünk?

Jack: Hol vannak?

Sam: Egy ismeretlen helyen, fák patak...

Jack: Várjon ez ...ugyanaz a hely.

Sam: De mi kerestük magukat!

Jack: Mi is !

Sam: Itt nem stimmel valami.

Jack: Ha maguk is itt vannak és mi is...

Sam: Akkor mégse vagyunk itt...

Jack: Hogy, hogy nincsenek itt, ott? Mi van most?

Sam: Nehéz elmagyarázni. Mi még mindig a sivatagos bolygón vagyunk. A villanáskor az elménk „elszabadult"...

Jack: Hogy mi?

Sam: Olyan mintha egy számítógépjátékba csöppentünk volna. Az agyunk átkerült egy másik létsíkba. Olyan mintha élnénk, de mégse létezünk ott. Ez magyarázza, hogy ugyanazon a bolygón vagyunk.

Jack: Elmagyarázná érthetőbben!

Sam: Nem vagyunk fényévek távolában. Vagyis csak az agyunk van ott.

Jack: Nagyon szuper, de, hogy megyünk vissza?

Sam: Azt hiszem, ahogy jöttünk.

Jack: Nincsenek kövek, vagyis nem működnek.

Sam: Fel kell ébrednünk.

Jack: Mégis hogy?

Sam: Koncentrálnunk kell a jelenre. Ahol most vagyunk.

Jack: Rendben. Ismertetem a tervet Teal'cel. A túloldaldalon találkozunk!

Sam: Igenis Uram!

Ezután mindenki a terv szerint cselekedett. Hirtelen magukhoz tértek.

Jack: Ez az!

Deniel: Mi volt ez?

Sam: Nem tudom pontosan, de nem is akarom.

Jack: Jobb, ha most elmegyünk innen.

A csapat felállt és elhagyta a bolygót.

A bázison miután az eligazításon átestek, Sam Jacket faggatta.

Sam: Ezredes!

Jack: Igen.

Sam: Honnan tudta, hogy sikerülni fog?

Jack: Nem tudtam. Éreztem!

Sam: Jó, hogy vége.

Jack: Nézze a jó oldalát.

Sam: Ennek van jó oldala is?

Jack: Hát persze. Legalább tudunk kommunikálni kelnoreemel.

Sam: És ez mire jó?

Jack: Hát arra, hogy az éjszaka közepén megkérdezzem, hogy érzi magát.

Sam: Meg ne próbálja ezredes!

Jack: Nyugi Carter! Vicc volt!

A hétvégére Dennyvel és Teal'c barátommal felmegyünk a hétvégi házamba horgászni. Eljönne?

Sam: El.

-

A hétvégén.

Jack: Na végre. Pihenünk!

Deniel: Szép a táj!

Sam: Van a tóban hal?

Teal'c: Nincs.

Sam: Akkor mégis, hogy fogunk mi itt halat fogni?

Jack: Majd hozunk párat egy másik dimenzióból!

Sam: Jack!Ez nem volt vicces!

Jack: Jól van. Majd szerzünk valahonnan.

Leültek a tó partjára. Beszélgettek. Majd nézték a csillagokat az esti égbolton.

Deniel: Jó, hogy az agyunk már nem bóklászik a fényévek távolában!

Jack: Ezt nekünk köszönhetitek!

Deniel: Még jó, hogy többet éreztek egymás iránt!

Majd Sam és Jack egymásra néztek és elmosolyodtak.

VÉGE


End file.
